Soumission involontaire
by LuciferSoul666
Summary: Première fic, soyer indulgent, amateur de soumission/ humour vous allez apprécier...


Soumission involontaire

Je me réveilla, tous hébéter. J'avais l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'avait passer sur le corps... Puis vint le bruit, un bruit strident... Abattant ma main sur le réveille pour l'éteindre, le manquant de quelque millimètre je me fracassa la main sur ma table ou du moins en avait'je l'impression... ma mère m'appelât de la cuisine pour me dire que le repas était près.

-Merde, dit-je en me levant et frottant ma main qui m'élançait et me faisait souffrir. Je m'habilla en

vitesse pour aller déjeuner.

En sortant je me frappa l'orteil contre le cadre de porte.

-Remerde! C'est vraiment pas ma journée! Criai-je en sautillant pour masser mon orteil endolorie.

Première journée d'école qui commence bien...

-Pourquoi tu crie Lucifer?! Me crie ma mère

-Pour rien! Je lui réplique.

Bon, on se motive... J'ai le goût d'aller a l'école pis revoir mon meilleur ami

-Tu vient?! Me crie ma mère.

-Oui oui! Bon pas besoin de crié!

En descendant les marches une idée me frappe... Est que je vais la revoir? Elle a hanter mes penser toute l'été... Depuis que je l'ai vue dans la rue a la fin de l'année je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser a Elle je ne sait pas son nom et je fantasme déjà sur Elle... Franchement je suis un pervers fini... Bon faut que je me repraine j'entends ma mère qui vient voir se que je fait. Je remarque que je m'étais arrêter dans l'escalier comme une grosse tache.

Rendu en bas je vis ma mère affairé devant ses fourneau. Je m'assit a la table en soupirant, ma mère me regardait du air étonner comme si elle était étonner que je sois descendus si vite...

-Wow! exclama-t-elle, Tu na jamais fait aussi vite. me dit-t-elle

-Habitue toi pas trop vite svp... Il est quand même 7h00 est on est un lundi matin je prévois pas me lever tout les jours a cette heure pis on n'a qu'une demi journée alors j'ai hâte que sa finisse.. À oui au faite je prévois passer le reste de la journée avec Shadow parce que j'ai pas le goût de revenir a la maison pis m'emmerder .

-OK. Me dit-t-elle surprise par mon ton un peu venimeux vu mon état de fatigue.

-Ta jouer jusqu'à quelle heures hier? Me demanda-t-elle

-11h est toi ta couché avec combien de gars hier? Je lui réplique

-Aucun pour ta gouverne... Et voyant mon regard suspicieux elle se hâta de reformuler sa réponse, Bon 2 mais c'était vraiment des bon gars...

-Ouais comme tout les 10 autres qui ont passer avant, tu veux que j'ai une sexualité saine alors que toi tu fourre le premier venue? Franchement tu me dégoûte. Puis en me levant, J'imagine qu'il sont encore en haut.

Elle baissa les yeux comme une enfant qu'on venait de prendre la main dans le sac elle. Ce geste me suffit aussi clairement que si elle m'avait crié oui. Montant en haut, je repensait a toute cette histoire. Depuis deux ans ma mère s'enfilait amant d'un soir sur amant d'un soir et chaque fois il m'écopait de sortir du lit les amants seul ou en groupe, de toutes les races et couleur.

Rentrant dans la chambre qui empaistait le sexe je vit les deux gars en question couché, nue sur les draps de soie

-Pff même pas foutue de mettre du pain sur la table et sa doit se payer des magnifique draps de soie qui ont coûter les yeux de la tête. Aller les gars on se leve! Criai-je.

Puis passant par ma chambre je prit ma veste et partit pour l'école. En sortant j'entendit ma mère crié

-Mais tu n'a pas mangé?

-Je m'en fous, dis-je, tout pour être loin de toi!

Je partit en claquant la porte. En marchant je me remémorât le matin en me disant que c'était toujours pareil... Chaque matin c'était la même routine plate et sans substance. Je me perdit dans mes penser et je me rendit compte que j'étais déjà à l'école. Je chercha des yeux Shadow mais il n'étais pas encore arrivé baissant les yeux de dépit j'allai m'assoir dans le fond de la cour en attendent que la cloche sonne. Je sortit mon livre pour que le temps passe plus vite. Bien plonger dans mon histoire je n'entendit pas Shadow arriver et je sursauta quand j'entendit le BOU! que me lança Shadow je me releva près a en découdre avec mon adversaire et quand je vit que c'était mon grand, mais petit, amis je ne puis retenir un sourire.

-Maudis cave, J'aurais pus avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Ouais mais t'en a pas eu faque compte toi chanceux. A pis au faite tu savait qui avait une nouvelle? Je le regarda étonner qu'il sache cela avant même le début de classe. Il m'étonnera toujours, il avait le don de savoir les nouvelles avait même qu'elle le soit.

-Qu'est tu veux faire après l'école? Lui demanda-je.

-On peux se faire un ciné. Le nouveau film de guerre vient de sortir pis y a l'air malade.

-Ouais! Y a l'air malade ta raison pis ma mère ma laisser 100 piasse pour ma journée, faque ont va pouvoir se faire une orgie de bonbon, pop-corn et de cochonnerie.

Un grand sourire éclairât son visage puis se changeant en stupeur, il fixait un point derrière ma tête, je me retourna et mon expression se transformât en une émotion similaire a celle de mon ami. Elle se tenait devant moi, bon pas vraiment devant moi, elle traversait plus la cour et sur son chemin tout les mec et une bonne partit des filles. Les mec avec envie et les filles avec jalousie. Moi je ne pouvait détacher mes yeux de son corps parfait, elle était la beauté incarné. Mes penser se mire a dériver, je m'imaginait dans un lit avec Elle, la prenant dans toute les positions, puis comme si elle entendait mes penser elle se retourna vers moi et me foudroya du regard, coupant cours a mes pensée salace. Quand la cloche sonna j'étais encore perdue dans mon imagination fertile. Ont nous répartissait en différent groupe et le directeur fit un discoure de début d'année. J'avais l'impression que chaque année c'était la même chose. Le même discours ennuyeux a mourir et Shadow ne m'aidait vraiment pas en faisant des bruit étrange comme faire assemblant de se crosser et de jouir ou des bruit de pet bien gras. Autour de nous ont entendait des rire étouffer signe que Shadow ne faisait pas que faire rire moi... Quand enfin le directeur eux fini sont discoure la moitié de l'école dormait sur son siège. Après nous avoir repartit par niveau et groupe nous suivîmes les enseignants. Rendu dans nos classe respective la prof fit une rapide présentation.

-Bonjours, je suis Neige BoisJolis cette année je vais vous enseigner l'Histoire. Je suis votre prof titulaire. Chaque fois que vous avez un problème venez me voir et je vais faire de mon mieux pour réglez votre malentendu.

Regardant l'objet de mes fantasme elle dit,

-Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle élève cette année... Pourrais tu nous dire ton nom?

-Oui je pourrais mais sa changerais quoi? Répliqua-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

J'entendit Shadow pouffer a côté de moi. Partout dans la classe on entendait des rire étouffé pour certain et très audible pour d'autre. Neige levât les yeux aux ciel et continua sont cours comme si ne rien n'étais. Évitant de regarder la nouvelle qui lui avait clouer le bec.

En sortant du cours je dit a Shadow

-Sais tu c'est quoi le dinosaure le plus cave?

-Non. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'Imbécilausorus.

-Hahahahahahahah!

-Bon on y va? demande-je

-Attend je la ri...

-Anwaye là on y va! Je veux pas raté la représentation.

-Ok Ok on y va... Dit-il en soupirant.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à flâner entre le centre d'achat et le cinema.

Dans le centre d'achat ont a passer l'après-midi a faire notre passe temps préférer c'est a dire draguer les fille en les invitant dans notre lit. Vers la fin de la journée une fille nous accosta en disant.

-J'accepte de coucher avec vous juste si vous êtes les deux...

Le visage de Shadow s'assombrit et en refusant, il partit.

-Scuse je doit aller le rejoindre. Dit-je a la fille, puis en courant vers Shadow je le cria. Attend man!


End file.
